


Rest in peace

by PumpkinkQueen



Series: Mythological Demilove [5]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marathon Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Somnophilia, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinkQueen/pseuds/PumpkinkQueen
Summary: Hypnos was sleeping. Not surprising.Not that Tanathos had any problem in fucking him awake.You could say they invented somnophilia. Sometimes Thanatos was so intense on his sleeping body that he affected Hypnos dreams, making them not safe for work.-This story join the Hot wave
Relationships: Hypnos/Thanatos (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Mythological Demilove [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Rest in peace

[ ](https://ibb.co/pXpYgXK)

  
Hypnos was sleeping. Not surprising.

Nevertheless, he was the god of the land of dreams.

Not that Tanathos had any problem in fucking him awake.

More than once Hypnos came to his senses with the hot mouth of his brother closed on him, or with his pleasure dripping out of his body since he slept through the intercourse.

He liked it.

You could say they invented somnophilia. Sometimes Thanatos was so intense on his sleeping body that he affected Hypnos dreams, making them not safe for work.

It was their thing.

Today he slowly awakened. He was laying on his belly, his legs parted as Thanatos was pounding in him hard. 

They were gods, meaning that their orgasms were completely under their control. Thanatos could fuck him for days continuously. Which he probably did judging by how sore his body was.

He was going to have a glorious nap after such a strong love-making.

“Good morning,” said Thanatos, slowing a little to kiss him. Hypnos lips parted immediately welcoming his hot tongue in his mouth. 

“Mmmh… ‘ morning. Have you been here long?” 

Thanatos chuckled, on his temple. “We may have broken a record, it’s been a month.”

Hypnos eyes widened.

“A month?!” No wonder he was sore.

“Yeah, and you greedy little hole didn’t even loosen up.” He gripped his hips trailing him up on his knees, his shoulder still pressed on the mattress.

The angle gave him the perfect leverage to make his thrust harder. The bed was shaking under their pace.

Hypnos screamed. All the arousal of the past month suddenly crushing on him, his cock was so hard that for the first time in his long life he thought he may lose control on his release.

Thanatos threw his head back grunting. His fingers were so tight on his hips that they would have crushed his bones if Hypnos hadn’t been a god.

“What do you want to do?” Said Hypnos panting hard.

“I want to come… in a few hours.” Answered Thanatos pounding him harder.

He flipped him on his back without even bothering taking his cock out. Hypnos raised his legs around his hips holding him close, his lips begging for a kiss.

Thanatos kissed him for a long time, playing with his mouth and biting his lips.

“How about we cum in a minute?” He proposed switching to slower thrusts but reaching deeper.

Hypnos nodded, enjoying his brother's lips on his neck, he even allowed hickeys to form, he enjoyed wearing Thanatos' passion.

The orgasm built. Hypnos grappled against the flood, gaining purchase on the solid ground of his brother’s shoulders and hanging there riding his release.

“Oh god,” blurted Thanatos on his skin. 

“You can call me brother.” Teased Hypnos giggling. Snorting, Tanathos looped his arms around him as his dick, now soft slipped out of his brother. 

He rolled on the side dragging Hypnos with him, tucking his head under his chin as he held him.

“Did I sleep long?” Asked the god of sleep.

“Well, the Autumn is long gone and Persefone is about to come back from the Underworld.”

“Oh? Mmmm, I don’t want to miss the solstice but I feel tired.”

“Don’t worry… I’ll wake you.” Thanatos kissed him on the forehead.

Their specular faces slowly relaxed as they slid into sleeping, resting in peace near to each other.


End file.
